falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wolf (Fallout 76)
Savage wolf Frenzied wolf Deadly wolf Scorched wolf Wolf pack leader Wolf Prime wolf |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Wolves are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Characteristics Biology Unlike most other creatures in the wasteland, wolves do not have any visible mutations. They are one of the few creatures seemingly unaffected by the radiation, maintaining consistent coats of fur. Despite the lack of external mutations, wolves still harness pointed teeth and sharp claws that, when paired with fierce green eyes, preserve their ferocious nature. Gameplay attributes Wolves usually travel in packs and charge hastily at enemies to attack. They can prove to be tough opponents when together, easily being able to overpower lone player characters in close quarters. Variants Vicious wolf The more common type of the wolf found all over the Forest region. |level =10 |perception =8 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Feral wolf |level =20 |perception =9 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Grey wolf |level =30 |perception =10 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Rabid wolf |level =40 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Glowing wolf Glowing wolves represent an upper-tier subtype of their species and deal additional radiation damage on hit. Like all glowing creature variants, they boast significantly higher resistances and damage output than their weaker cousins. Their threat level should therefore not be underestimated. |level =50 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Black wolf |base id = |level =65 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Savage wolf |base id = |level =80 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Frenzied wolf |base id = |level =95 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Deadly wolf |base id = |level =110 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Scorched wolf A charred, fleshy wolf infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular wolf variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =50 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Wolf pack leader A single-star legendary variant encountered during the Leader of the Pack event quest. It appears to have almost no fur with a skinned burned look. |level =10 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Wolf A basic variant encountered during the seasonal Primal Cuts event quest. |level =50 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat }} Prime wolf A prime variant, encountered during the seasonal Primal Cuts event quest. |base id = |level =50 |perception =11 |family =wolf |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Raw wolf meat * Prime meat }} Locations * A couple can be found on the unmarked BoS cemetery outside Huntersville's southeast entrance. * Three can be found reliably northwest of Widow's Perch. * Numerous can be found in packs during the Leader of the Pack event, with each of the three packs lead by a wolf pack leader. Notable wolves * The Beast of Beckley * Pup of the Beast Notes * Wolves are a potential candidate for taming. If found alone in a random encounter, the player character can send the tamed beast to their C.A.M.P. for defense. Appearances Wolves appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures Category:Wolves